1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lignophenol derivative, a resin composition, and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
A lignophenol derivative obtained from plants is a material attracting attention as one candidate for a non-petroleum resin material from the viewpoint of reducing environmental impact.